


Noticias

by lenayuri



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas (Thilbo) [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Happy Ending, Implied Slash, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo trata de no llorar al terminar de leer la carta entre sus dedos; falla miserablemente, pero Thorin está ahí para apoyarlo.</p><p>(Prompt #4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticias

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz navidad, Yule o lo que sea que festejen ~~o no~~!
> 
> Como información adicional... Drogo Baggins y Primula Brandybuck mueren en un accidente cuando Frodo tiene 12 años y se queda con la familia de su madre en Brandy Hall hasta los 21 años, que es cuando Bilbo lo adopta.
> 
> Según mis cuentas (y tratando de seguir las fechas canon de Tolkien) han pasado unos 49 años desde la conquista de Erebor, por lo que Bilbo tendría unos 90 años y Thorin 234 años. Nunca es tarde para la paternidad, ¿verdad?
> 
> Sus comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos. :)
> 
> [También publicado en Livejournal](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/359335.html?view=1415591#t1415591).

Mientras toma asiento en la pequeña silla frente a la mesa en su habitación, Bilbo mira sin ver la carta frente a él. El sobre es simple y la caligrafía impecable, pero nada de eso era de relevancia ante el sello de cera que adornaba el frente.

Las probabilidades de que se tratara de una mala noticia eran demasiado grandes como para ignorar el dolor punzante en su corazón. Bilbo siente temor de abrir el papel y leer el contenido, no porque fuese un cobarde, sino porque a lo largo de su vida ya había tenido la suficiente cantidad de malas noticias para aumentar otra más a la lista.

Después de un par de minutos, Bilbo suspira con fuerza. Había tomado una decisión.

Rompe el sello y tras cerrar un momento los ojos para armarse de valor, comienza a leer.

Y mientras avanza en su lectura, un dolor sin precedentes llena su corazón. El corazón había sido herido una vez al finalizar de la guerra contra los orcos en Erebor, pero lo que ahora siente también se mezcla con la desesperación y la culpa de no haber estado ahí para ayudar. Si tan solo hubiese sabido antes…

Un toque en su hombro le hace saltar y el aroma familiar a piedra, hierbas para pipa y algo que era totalmente de Thorin llena su nariz. Bilbo suspira e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el pecho del enano, mientras cierra los ojos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos.

Thorin le conoce demasiado bien como para no notarlo.

—¿Malas noticias?— Bilbo siente una mano firme contra su rostro como un gesto de confort. El hobbit sonríe y se inclina hacia el toque que no se había dado cuenta que necesita.

—Mi primo Drogo y su esposa murieron en un accidente y su hijo, Frodo, se está quedando con la familia de Prim— dice con rapidez, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta ante la idea del pequeño hobbit solo y huérfano.

El silencio se extiende mientras Thorin sigue suministrándole consuelo y comprensión, no hay sonidos en la habitación salvo el sollozo ocasional de Bilbo.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Doce— ante su propia respuesta Bilbo se hunde aún más en su dolor. Desea estar ahí con Frodo, ayudarle con su duelo y sus penas, anhela estar ahí para contarle historias sobre sus padres y velar su sueño y ahuyentar las pesadillas que sabe vendrán con el tiempo. Fue lo mismo que él sufrió cuando perdió a sus padres.

—Quieres estar con él— no es una pregunta y Bilbo no responde. Quiere irse pero también quiere quedarse. La encrucijada en la que se encuentra es tan dolorosa para él, que siente su corazón partirse en dos.

Las siguientes palabras de Thorin le hacen saltar de su asiento, abrazar y besar al enano en agradecimiento.

_Vamos por él, entonces._

Y al día siguiente, una caravana se abre paso de Erebor hacia Brandy Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Según mis cuentas (que pueden ser 100% incorrectas), esta es la cronología para este drabble: :')  
> 2746 - Thorin nace.  
> 2770 - Ataque de Smaug a Erebor (Thorin: 24 años)  
> 2799 - Ataque de de los orcos en Moria (Thorin: 53 años)  
> 2890 - Bilbo nace (Thorin: 144 años)  
> 2940 - Viaje hacia Erebor (Thorin: 194 años, Bilbo: 50 años)  
> 2941 - Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos (Thorin: 195 años, Bilbo: 51 años)  
> 2968 - Frodo nace (Thorin: 222 años ~~si hubiese sobrevivido~~ , Bilbo: 78 años)  
> 2980 - Drogo y Primula mueren (Thorin: 234 años, Bilbo: 90 años, Frodo: 12 años)  
> 2989 - LOTR (Thorin: 243 años, Bilbo: 111 años, Frodo 21 años)


End file.
